Screens are typically used to cover a window opening. Not only are they used to prevent entrance of insects into a window opening from the outside environment, but may also be used for privacy. Commercially available screens with a privacy functionality, however, are limited. For instance, it has been found that the privacy functionality of these commercially available screens is highly dependent on viewing angle and incidence angle of light, resulting in the privacy functionality being active only at certain viewing angles in the presence of light. Even in the absence of light, the privacy functionality is sensitive to viewing angle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved privacy screen.